Wild At Heart
by phantomgirl259
Summary: AU. Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo encounter a wild mutant turtle in a Kraang base, who turns out to be an infant that Master Splinter lost 15 years ago and raised by wild mutants. Now they all have to help bring their long lost brother back to them once again...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hamato Yoshi sighed peacefully. The Japanese man stared lovingly at the four little infant fresh water turtles crawling freely around the sand filled glass bowl in his hands.

Yoshi had decided to adopt these turtles shortly after he had moved to New York City.

He had moved here from Japan after his wife, Tang Shen and baby girl Miwa were killed by the Shredder. Yoshi was dragged out of his thoughts when a man suddenly bashed into his shoulder.

"Sorry sir." He said.

The man didn't even acknowledge his apology or Yoshi for that matter. The ninja master couldn't help but feel that something was off about him and so he decided to follow.

Hamato Yoshi followed the man to an alley where he saw another complete identical to the one he had bumped into on the street.

Man 2 was handing Man 1 a canister full of some kind of glowing green ooze. Before Yoshi could do anything he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail, causing it to screech loudly.

Yoshi looked up to see that the two men were now standing right in front of him.

"Go no further." Man 1 warned in a lifeless voice that sent cold shivers down Hamato Yoshi's spine.

"We have been seen in this place by you. So this is not the place that will be left by you." Hamato Yoshi looked over his shoulder and saw two more men behind him and were about to grab him.

Before the men could attack him Hamato Yoshi used his ninjutsu training to fight them.

However, in the struggle the canister that Man 2 was holding feel to the ground and splattered it's green ooze all over the floor and on Yoshi. The four men quickly made their escape.

Yoshi felt like his skin was on fire as waves of pain flowed through him.

In his distress he dropped the glass bowl and the four pet turtles were also caked in the ooze when the bowl smashed. When the pain finally vanished he slowly stood up and looked around for the men.

He screamed.

When he saw his reflection in a window instead of seeing a human he saw a giant rat! He now had black, brown and white fur with a droopy white beard, whiskers, a pink tail and a pink nose.

Suddenly there was a faint whimper.

Yoshi looked down at the ground and saw that his pet turtles had grow to the size of human babies, they look about Miwa's age. Two had blue eyes, one had green and the other had brown.

They were huddling together and were whimpering in fear.

Yoshi took pity for the infants and carefully picked them up. He looked around for somewhere to hide until he could think of something else. A manhole cover caught his eye.

The mutant rat quickly lifted it up and jumped into the sewers with the turtles in his arms.

As he walked through the murky waters he glanced down at the infants who were now fast asleep in his arms. "You are safe now my sons."...


	2. Taken

**Chapter 1: Taken**

It had been 5 months since Hamato Yoshi had been mutated into a giant rat and had taken in the four turtles in as his sons.

He had renamed himself Splinter and had decided to name the infants after his favourite Renaissance artists. The eldest he had named Leonardo, the second he had called Raphael, the third was now known as Donatello and the youngest was called Michelangelo.

In those 8 months he had managed to escape New York and go to the open forests of Northampton, with the boys, to get use to his new body.

When they had arrived in Northampton he had found a nice abandoned cabin to stay in until he returned to New York City. The boys had began crawling and it was tricky for Splinter to keep them close to the cabin but somehow he managed.

However, the ninja master couldn't help feel that something was always watching them...

* * *

"My sons, dinner is ready." He called to the little turtles playing in the lounge. Michelangelo and Donatello were watching Leonardo and Raphael wrestle around on the floor.

He chuckled and picked the boys up one by one and placed them in the baby chairs he had found.

Splinter then placed four bowls of salad in front of them and watched them eat while he ate a bowl of rice. After they had dinner he then put the four brothers to bed.

When they had fist come to the cabin Splinter had found four different coloured blankets and and sown their names into them.

Leo had the blue one, Raph had the red one, Donnie had the purple on and Mikey had the orange one. Once they were fast asleep the mutant rat went to his own room to rest.

Unaware of the danger just out side...

* * *

Master Splinter was suddenly awoken when he heard Michelangelo crying.

But this wasn't like all the other times one of his sons had woken him up in the middle of the night. This was a cry of pure terror. Parental instincts kicked in and the mutant rat ran towards his sons' bedroom.

But when he got there he felt his heart stop.

There, right in the centre of the room was a creature the same hight as Splinter. It was half man half wolf with black fur covering his back, sliver fur on his front, black claws, razor sharp teeth, gold eyes and a long snout and bulky build.

The wolf creature wore a brown rag around his waist.

But what terrified Splinter even more was the fact that this beast was holding a crying Leonardo in one of it's clawed hands. "RELEASE MY SON AT ONCE!" He shouted.

But the wolf just snarled.

"Never tame mutant!" He growled before jumping through the already broken window and off into the darkness before Splinter had a chance to react. The ninja masked quickly ran outside but it was too late.

They were gone...


	3. The Visions

**Chapter 2: The Visions**

After the horrible incident in the woods of Northampton Splinter got his three remaining sons and returned to New York City. There, he and the boys spent the next 16 years living in the sewers.

He never told them Leonardo was taken.

The rat mutant ninja master never mentioned Leonardo at all to the remaining turtles. Splinter thought it would shatter their hearts to know what happened to their eldest brother.

Master Splinter's eyebrows frowned as he received frighting images in his mediation.

He found himself back in the forests of Northampton in the cold, dark night. He walked into the deepest part of the forest. Soon Splinter found himself in some kind of campsite with tents made of old cloths and animal skins.

The mutant ninja master rat saw other mutants walking around as well.

They were called Wild Mutants. The old ninja master saw many different species of mutant animals such as wolves, bears, snakes, lions, tigers, leopards, barn owls and fishes.

Master Splinter sighed

In these visions he has learned many things about Wild Mutants and their ways. He also knew that if they ever encounter a human or a 'tame' mutant they would kill them.

The suddenly roar of the Shellraiser's engine soon snapped Splinter out of his meditation and signalled him that his son's had returned.

"Good evening my sons." He smiled when they walked into the pit. "How was the mission?" He asked. "It was a piece of cake Sensei." Michaelangelo smiled as he and his older brothers walked over to their father.

"All I have to do is down load and translate these files and we'll know the Kraang's plan!" Donnie exclaimed happily and went into his lab.

Raph and Mikey decided to play some video games. About two hours later Donnie came bursting out of his lab. "Whoa D, where's the fire?" Mikey joked. "You guys better get in here now." The scientist insisted and soon everyone had gathered in Donnie's lab.

"So I downloaded some of the Kraang information and something interesting." The purple masked turtle explained. "What?" Raph asked. What Donatello said next nearly made Splinter's heart stop.

"Something about 'Wild Mutants'."...


End file.
